CollegeWTF?
by yukaishepards
Summary: Okay, put male characters from One Piece, Naruto and Full Metal Alcehemist all in a college, make them fall in love...ya, total choas...One PieceNarutoFMA cross over, Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Okay, this is my first posted fan fiction, it is a yaoi, rated M, and ya, if you dont know what yaoi is, it is guyXguy love, sex, ya i think you get it, if you flame me i will flame you back...maybe, but be warned. So ya, if you are anti-gay, dont read this, this chapter has no fluff, sex or anything of the sort, but ya...please Read and Reveiw!

College…What the Heck?

Chapter One

Zoro store up at the tall brick building bored beyond belief. _Why the hell am I here? I don't need to be…I mean I am a swordsman…_ he walked in the black, metal double doors, despite his mind screaming at him to turn away.

Inside the building was a counter, behind it a stern looking woman, with high rimmed glasses, cold eyes, and wearing a black suit, sat, signing something.

"Can I help you?" she asked not looking up from the document. "Yes, I am a new student here…and someone told me this is the dorm building…" Zoro looked at the woman, trying no to be rude.

"It is your name?" she looked up briefly, as if to size him up. "You will have to keep those swords in your room at all times, except for festivals, or other special events."

He felt his eye twitch, _leave them in my room? Is she fucking crazy? _He nodded anyway, trying to keep the hateful glare from her notice.

"I am Roronoa Zoro…" her eyes narrowed, "The famous swordsman? What are you doing at a University? Oh well, let me see…" she began typing quickly on her keyboard, eyes scanning the screen.

"Your roommate will be…one Monkey D. Luffy…I will call him and have him take you up to the room." She picked up a black phone; he hadn't noticed before and dialed a number quickly.

"Yes, Luffy, come down to the front desk, your new roommate is here…yes, it is a he…Yes Luffy…just come down" she put the phone down, rolling her eyes.

Zoro stood watching his feet; his left hand clenched around the hilt of his white sword, in nervous habit, his left around the handle of his single, brown leather suitcase. After what seemed an eternity, the elevator at the far side of the large room's door opened, revealing a young boy, who hardly seemed old enough to be at a college, smiling broadly, wearing a red vest, blue frayed shorts and a straw hat.

"Oi, Rose, this my new roommate? He looks mean…why didn't you put him with Sanji?" Zoro looked at the receptionist, she was smiling, "You know he has a roommate…and I have a feeling they would be at each others throats after five seconds…plus you keep bugging me about getting a roommate…"

Zoro felt his eye twitching again, when the younger college student started pocking at his side. "Stop it kid…" he said trying not to attack him.

"Rose…he is mean…but that's okay…I think I like 'im" Luffy smiled a broad, goofy, almost infectious smile, it made Zoro cringe. _If he is too happy…energetic or in anyway annoying…I may just kill this Rose woman…_

"Come on er…what's your name?" Zoro looked down at his new roommate and glared. "I am Roronoa Zoro…"

"Oh…okay, come on Zoro-kun, follow me…hope we don't get lost…" Zoro sighed heavily but followed the clearly hyperactive boy to the elevators.

"Wait…did you say _lost!_ If you get lost in a building you live in…your crazy…" Zoro stepped into the elevator, and watched as Luffy pushed the button for the fourth floor. "Don't worry; I know where it is…I think…" Zoro looked at the kid dumbfounded.

"You are an idiot…and I haven't known you for long…" Luffy looked up at him and smiled, putting a hand on top of his hat. "Yup, I hear that everyday…" Luffy laughed, almost falling over when the elevator came to a sudden stop.

"Okay, follow me Zoro-kun…can I just call you Zoro?" Zoro rolled his eyes, but nodded. "YOSH! Come on, the room is over here." He led Zoro down on hall then another, and finally to a door with a name plate on it saying: Monkey D. Luffy.

The black haired kid put a key into the lock and opened the door, onto a small room, with three doors, leading to the bathroom and two closets, as well as two beds, one unmade, the other neatly made, and unused.

"That's your bed…" Luffy said pointing to the neat, made bed. "And that is your closet, the bathroom is there, next door is my brother Portgas D. Ace, and his roommate Sanji, Sanji is the cook for this floor, at the far end of the hall is the cafeteria, uhm, on the other side of us is Nami and her roommates, Vivi and Robin. Down the hall on the other side of Sanji and Ace is Usopp and…Chopper, you can meet them at lunch…which is in…one hour I think…" Luffy shut the door and flopped down onto his bed.

"Thanks for the info…" Zoro said sarcastically, he set his suitcase on the bed and opened it, inside were his clothes, four sets of identical black pants, and four identical white shirts, other than that all he wore was a long black trench coat and his swords, which he took from his side and slid under the bed.

He shut the suitcase again and set it down inside the closet. _No reason to take 'em out…I guess._ He walked over to the other door in the room, and opened it, it was the bathroom, like he thought, but a lot larger than it looked, there was a large tub, and a separate shower, a toilet at the far end of the room and a sink in the middle.

"Zoro, what classes are you taking?" He turned to look at the younger student, still lying across the bed, but he had taken the hat off, as well as his vest.

"Uh, I think I am taking, intro to…art…and that's all…" he tried his hardest to be nice, he didn't need to be, but something about Luffy made you want to be nice to him…like he needed protection or something.

"Really? Me too, but I am no artist…heh" he threw a sketch book at Zoro, who caught it, looking at Luffy oddly. "Look at it…"the black haired kid smiled and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

Zoro leafed through the book, there were lots of pictures of ships, sporting Jolly Roger flags , and a few people, all dressed like pirates. "Are you sure you're not an artist, kid? These are really good…" Zoro said truthfully throwing the book at its owner.

Luffy looked up happily, "really? I love pirates…what I'm working on now is a ya…er…manga…ya…a manga, its about this pirate crew, who's captain gets lost, and the first mate takes charge to find his lov….captain…" Zoro narrowed his eyes…_I have a suspicion that my new roommate is gay…_ "Sounds interesting…" he said and made his way to his bed, flopping down and going to sleep.

Luffy looked over at his new roommate, _what an odd person…_ he went back to his manga, _I almost let it slip that I am gay…I don't want him to know just yet…_

Zoro woke up when the light from the room was gone, save a lamp at Luffy's bed side; the young college student was still drawing, from what he could tell. He stood up quietly, and walked to the side of his roommate's bed. Looking down at the page Luffy drew on his eyes widened, Luffy was drawing two men having sex.

"That's good Luffy…" he said making the young artist jump half a foot into the air. "Ah! Zoro…d…did you see…did you see what I was drawing? Oh god… you did…now your gonna hate me…" Zoro raised his eyebrow slightly at the young kid. "Why would I hate you? You were just drawing sex…why should I care?" Zoro was laughing now; Luffy blushed heavily, looking down at the page of the two main characters from his story, having heated sex.

"Because you aren't gay…and this is of gay sex…" Luffy opened the binder he drew on and put the picture inside. He looked up at Zoro, who had an odd expression on his face.

"And how exactly do you know that? I could be gay…or maybe I am bi…but I most definitely not strait…woman scare me…with all their womanly ways…" Zoro's eye twitched, to tell Luffy the truth would make him a laughing stalk, _I am a virgin…never had time for things like relation ships…or sex…_

To Be Continued…

(A/N note: OKAY! ya, lol, sorry Luffy is so OOC, but I want him to be, and I am trying SOOOOOO hard to keep Zoro, as IC as I can. But ya, please review, and flames, well, they hurt, but can be helpful, (it helps that I am not afraid of fire… ;) this is going to be a One Piece/Full Metal Alchemist/Naruto cross over, three of my favorite series, the pairing are as shown: Zoro/Luffy, Sanji/Ace, Usopp/Kaya, Ed/Mustang, Naruto/ Sasuke, maybe more, but who knows…I still got to figure out every thing, and ya…the chapters will alternate between pairings, next chapter will be Ed/Mustang or Naruto/Sasuke, all mentioned characters are in the art class, and the next chapter will have a scene in there, just think Mustang, Zoro and Sanji all in the same room… twitch I am going to have SOO much fun with that…)


	2. Chapter 2

Art…and a Battle for Alpha Male?

Chapter Two

Naruto ran down the hall after his roommate, "get back here damn it! That was just fucking evil! I mean, GAH!" he ran into the back of his roommate, who had stopped running. He looked over the dark haired boy's shoulder. Ahead of them were six other men going into the class room.

The first he noticed was short, blonde, golden eyes, he wore a red trench coat over a black shirt, and black pants, he argued with the man next to him. He was taller than the blonde, with short messy black hair, he wore an odd blue military like uniform, and white gloves with odd circles on them.

Next he noticed another tall man, with green hair; he wore black pants and a white shirt. Next to him a black haired kid wearing a straw hat, blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt, rambled off to another black haired man with an orange cowboy hat on his head, he wore no shirt and orange shorts. The last man, blonde with curly eyebrows, kept yelling at the hyper kid to shut his mouth…he wore a black suit, and had an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Who are they Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked at his roommate, and old high school friend, blushing at how close he was standing to him.

"Hn…dobe…" was all Naruto got as an answer, before Sasuke walked into the room after the blonde. _Ass…oh well I will kick his ass later._ Naruto followed his _oh so very_ talkative roommate into the room.

The first thing Naruto heard in the room was; "Marimo, get your ass back here so I can kick it!" he looked at the blonde who had yelled at the green-haired man. _Oh…this is going to be interesting…_ The two black haired men wearing hats watched the other two in amusement.

"So, Ace, your roommates with Sanji right?" Naruto watched as he learned names, Ace, was apparently the one in the orange hat and Sanji was either the green haired man or the blonde. "Yeah, too bad he…" Ace stopped talking as he did a face plant into the table, snoring lightly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked out of worry. The guy in the straw hat looked up, "Ya, he is narcoleptic…he should be waking up soon…my name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy…how about you?" Naruto looked at Luffy closely, he had a scar under his left eye, and he had a huge smile playing across his face.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you Luffy" Naruto turned his back to his class mate and looked for Sasuke. _Where is he…ah, there_? He walked over to the sulking, sitting next to the short blonde and tall messy haired man in the odd uniform.

"Why did the Military have to send both of _US_ this mission? And putting me, a colonel in a room with the small fry…" the blonde's face, which had been angry before, became even more so.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD SQUISH HIM WITH YOUR FOOT?" The blonde hit the supposed colonel on the head with his right arm.

"You, brat…" he stood up, pulling his glove up a bit, and snapped. The blonde's face went from anger to slightly scared when the obviously older man snapped; he fell to the floor, covering his head with his arms. Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes show a brief bit of surprise as a small flame came from the man's fingertips.

"ROY! Are you trying to kill me?" The blonde stood back up, dusting off his red trench coat.

"That would bring me endless joy…" Roy stated sitting back down.

The blonde clapped, and put his hands on the ground, where he touched glowed a bit, and when he pulled his hands back up he help a hammer in them, I didn't look strong, but it would most definitely hurt, he hit Roy on the head with it, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, the green haired man looked pissed; Ace had woken up and was playing rock, paper scissors with the blonde. Luffy had a sketch book out and was drawing, his tongue sticking out of his mouth a little.

"Zoro, what do you think?" he handed the sketch book to the green haired man, smiling brightly. "Its great Luffy, you did a good job…wait…that is me and Sanji fighting…" He glared at the blonde, and smirked at him.

_So the blonde is Sanji…_ Naruto sat next to Sasuke, and sighed.

"Dobe…what's wrong?" Naruto looked at Sasuke; he had just now said more than he had in the entire three hours they had been up.

"N…nothing teme, I was just looking at all the other men in this room…fighting…" he was cut off at three yells, looking up he found Sanji, Zoro and Roy all in the middle of the room, glaring daggers at each other.

"YOU! You lit my suit on fire jerk!" Sanji yelled at Roy, who was currently blocking attacks from Zoro and Sanji.

"Not on purpose curly-brow" He ducked at the foot that almost planted it's self in his face. "Don't insult the eye brow!" Sanji aimed a kick at Roy's groin, but missed by a few inches, hitting the side of his leg.

"You bastards woke me up!" Zoro had pulled a sword out of no where and was slashing at Sanji and Roy, both took steps back at every swing.

"Sit down students!" Everyone in the room turned to the door as a man with silver hair, wearing a mask that covered most of his face, and an odd black cloth with a metal sheet, a leaf in the middle.

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped to their feet, "Kakashi-sensei! Why are you here? Didn't Tsunde ask you to stay in Konoha?" Kakashi looked at them, and his visible eye widened.

"Sasuke…Naruto…a pleasure and Tsunde asked me to come keep an eye on you two…" He walked into the room and glared at the three men in the middle of the room. "Please take your seats"

"SENSEI! You are an hour late!" Naruto yelled looking from the clock to the art teacher.

"Well, I had to help a…" He was cut off but Sasuke.

"You had to help an old lady? Save a cat? Fit in a quickie with Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke smirked as Kakashi blushed (**A/N not that they can tell of course…)**.

To Be Continued…

(A/N Okay, hope you like, I wont be posting the third chapter for a while, but I already had the first two done! So until next time)


End file.
